


A Creeping Feeling

by Fandomtrash_oof



Series: Stray Kids is a family [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Bang Chan is a Mom, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Brothers, Everyone is a sweetheart, Family, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Group as family, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Bang Chan, Protective Hyungs, Soft Han Jisung, Soft Seo Changbin, cursing, its fine, only one word though, platonic, protect Jisung at all costs, stan stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash_oof/pseuds/Fandomtrash_oof
Summary: It started off as just a bad feeling, a shiver down Jisung’s spine. How did it turn into all of this?-Under Revisions-





	A Creeping Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the suggestions! They were all so good and it was hard to choose one to start with. So I decided to mix suggestions into one, big thanks to Don’t wake me up & Anthemgal18.
> 
> I’m going to try my best to get to the other suggestions too, don’t forget you can make a suggestion at any time. Just let me know! Enjoy the story and stay safe everyone!

Jisung breathes deeply through his nose, the cold air nipping at him. He cuddles tighter into his rather oversized coat. A scarf that Minho got him for Christmas wrapped comfortably around his neck.

Jisung hums lightly to himself as he meanders down the snow-covered sidewalks of Seoul. He has two of his hyungs behind him, watching him fondly. Chan and Changbin.

The three members of 3Racha decided to go on a walk to take a break from working. Jisung begged to go to a nearby ice cream shop. The older two members caving after a little bit of persuasion. Changbin can never say no to Jisung, he blames it on the youngers squirrel-like face. 

Everything was going so well, the city looked gorgeous with the small bit of snow decorating it. Jisung sighed contentedly, his breath visible from the cold. It can’t get better than this, Jisung thought.

But nothing lasts forever.

Jisung walked obliviously, not watching where he was going. And he accidentally bumped into someone, Jisung knocked off balance and almost falling. He was quick to ramble off apologies to the man.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there! Are you okay?” Jisung bowed in apology.

The man looks down at Jisung, their height difference very apparent and very intimidating to the younger. The man grinned creepily, a weird glint in his eyes. Jisung felt fear course through him. 

“That’s quite alright kid, just be more careful. You don’t know what creeps are out in this city right?” The man continued to grin.

“R-Right,” Jisung stuttered out. Just then, Chan and Changbin finally caught up to the maknae of 3Racha. A hand from both hyungs were placed on either shoulder. They looked at the man and bowed.

“Sorry sir, we should’ve been watching more closely. This won’t happen again,” Chan spoke. Changbin nodded along and Jisung just couldn't move. He was practically frozen.

“It’s alright, watch out for him. I have to go. Hopefully we’ll meet again,” the man looks directly at Jisung. The younger gulping nervously and nodding, hiding behind his hyungs. He just laughs and then walks away, looking back periodically. Chan and Changbin catch onto the youngers fear. They look down at him.

“Are you okay Sungie-ah?” Changbin asks with concern etching into his voice.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I should’ve w-watched out for where I was g-going,” Jisung stutters out.

Chan looks on worriedly and kisses the crown of Jisung’s head lightly. 

“Let’s keep going,” the leader says. They continue their trek, but this time, Jisung is squished between both hyungs as he holds onto both of their hands. He doesn’t care about how childish this may seem, he feels safe between them.

The entire walk to the ice cream shop had Jisung feeling anxious. Something about that guy sent off so many alarms in his head. What a creep, Jisung mind supplies. Everything about him was off putting, from his grin to that look in his eyes. Jisung clings closer to the other two, them holding him closer in response. 

Not even the delicious ice cream he had could cure the fear in his stomach.

A few hours later, the three got home. They went to their studio for a few more hours but Jisung wasn’t being very productive. After the incident he just wanted to go home. So they did.

Chan took off his shoes and put his heavy coat on the rack. The other two copying his actions. It wasn’t long before someone came running out to greet them in the hallway by the front door. 

“Hey hyungs! Sungie-ah! Welcome home!” Hyunjin smiles, him bouncing with excitement.

“Hey Jinnie~ um, how about we go see what Woojin-hyung is making for dinner?” Chan suggests, looking back at Changbin and Jisung. Chan and Changbin exchange a look and they telepathically speak to each other. Weird cryptic hyung language.

Hyunjin, the vibrating ball of happiness, nods with enthusiasm. He latches onto Chan’s arm and rambles about random things. Chan nodding along as they disappear around the corner to the kitchen, Hyunjin’s talking still being heard. Changbin looks at Jisung and the youngers eyes stay latched to the floor. His hands wringing with anxiety.

Changbin takes the nervous hands into his. “Sungie-ah? Can you look at me please?”

Jisung squeezes his eyes shut with reluctance, before reopening them to look up at the older.

“Aw, Sungie-ah, tell me what’s troubling you, please,” Changbin cooes with sympathy.

“Hyung, it’s j-just. I c-can’t get that m-man I bumped into out o-of my h-head. Something was just, off about him. T-Things don’t feel right,” Jisung talks through his fear, “I-I feel like something b-bad is going to h-happen.”

Changbin sighs and pulls Jisung into a tight embrace. “Everything’s okay Jisung. I think you’re getting worked up over nothing. You won’t ever see him again anyway. Don’t worry about it sweetheart.”

Jisung buries his face in Changbin’s neck, he believes the elder. Jisung forces himself to forget about the guy. That he’s worried over nothing.

The two stand in each others arms for a few minutes before Jisung takes a calming breath, pulling away from Changbin.

“Thank you Binnie-Hyung. I-I really needed that,” Jisung smiles.

“Anytime little one,” Changbin says as he boops Jisung’s nose, his face scrunching up in response. “Let’s go see what Woojin-Hyung’s making, I bet you’re starving.”

“Food!” Jisung cheers adorably, raising his hands in the air. Changbin laughs and they make their way into the kitchen.

Jisung yawns widely, getting hit with a massive food coma. He blinks wearily from his spot on the couch, curled up into Chan’s side. Sungie’s face smooshed into the leaders chest, his arm wrapped protectively around the younger.

All nine members of Stray Kids were having a movie night after dinner. They all lay lazily around the living room, cuddling with one another. Felix and Jeongin pressed tightly to both sides of Woojin, Hyunjin and Seungmin in a tangle of limbs, and Changbin and Minho were relaxing casually next to one another. And obviously, Chan with Jisung.

They were all close to falling asleep, most attempted to continue watching the movie. But failing miserably.

Jeongin gave up awhile ago and succumbed to the realm of sleep. Drooling onto Woojin’s shirt, not that the oldest cared much.

Jisung rubbed at his eyes pathetically in an attempt to stay awake. 

“Jisungie, it’s alright, you can go to sleep,” Chan murmurs quietly, Jisung feeling the rumble from his place on the elders chest. It felt like a lullaby.

“No, it’s ok’y, I c’n stay aw’ke,” Jisung mumbles, his eyes falling shut against his wishes. Soft laughter could be heard from Chan. 

“C’mon baby, movie time over. It’s sleepy time for you guys,” Chan says as he begins to make his way to a standing position. Jisung whines, from both the lack of contact and from Chan’s statement.

“Hyuuuung, nooo,” Jisung stretches the words out in a whine. 

“Hyuuuung, yesssss,” Chan mocks playfully. Jisung just pouts. Chan sighs and bends down, picking up the younger bridal style. Jisung clings tightly to Chan. 

The Aussie moves over to Woojin’s almost sleeping form and pokes him with his foot. Woojin slowly comes back to clarity and looks at Chan with a confused expression. “Yeah Channie-ah?”

“Hyung, do you think you can take the kids to bed? It’s getting really late, I already got Jisung covered,” Chan asks.

Woojin nods and carefully sits up, taking his role of eldest. Woojin quietly calls out to Minho and Changbin. They both perk up and look back at Woojin. 

“Binnie-ah, Minho-ah, can you help us take the kids to bed?” Woojin asks.

They’re both quick to comply, getting up and finding someone to take to bed. Chan seeing that they have everything under control, takes Jisung upstairs to Jisung and Felix’s shared room.

Chan carefully lowers Jisung onto his bed. He pulls the duvet up and tucks the younger into bed tightly. Jisung snuggles into the warmth of his own bed. Chan leans down and kisses his head, he also nuzzles his face. Jisung giggles and smiles, “Stop Hyung, that tickles!”

Chan laughs and kisses his cheek, “alright, alright. Goodnight honey.”

“N’ght, N’ght hyungie,” Jisung closes his eyes. Chan takes a second to look at the dozing teenager. He then slips out of the room to take anyone else to bed and say his goodnights to everyone.

Jisung slowly awoke to the sound of his phone emitting his text tone. Jisung, in a groggy state of mind, turned away from his phone, hoping it’ll stop. It didn’t. Who could be texting him this early in the morning?

“Sungie, turn your ringer off, it’s annoying,” Felix whined from his bed, trying to fall back asleep.

“Sorry Lix, go back to sleep,” Jisung says while reaching for his phone, immediately turning the ringer off. A noncommittal sound came from Felix, and then silence.

Jisung sits up and looks down at his phone. Sungie was confused to see multiple texts from an unknown number. He looked at the texts and they made his blood run cold.

Unknown:  
Hey

Unknown:  
How are you? You should be up by now, with your career and all.

Unknown:  
Why aren’t you responding?

Unknown:  
Han Jisung. Answer me.

Unknown:  
You’ll regret this.

That was the last text sent, a little over a minute ago. Jisung hands shook and he dropped his phone onto his lap. How did someone get his number? Was it a saesang fan? And why were they threatening him, Jisung wondered. 

Jisung gingerly picked the phone back up and took a calming breath. He quickly looked over the texts again, taking a screenshot, then blocking the number.

He needed to get his number changed soon, just in case. He also needed to tell one of the hyungs, they’ll know what to do. It’ll be okay, Jisung, he attempted to calm himself.

But, when it came to Jisung telling someone he just couldn’t. He didn’t want them worrying over nothing. It’s not a big deal. Just a crazy fan finding his number, he blocked them. So the problem has been fixed. Or so he thought.

Jisung stayed in bed for a little while longer, the sun rising more and more. He needed to get up soon, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. Once it was around seven in the morning he heard Felix stir again. The small blonde Aussie sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning cutely. He looked around trying to wake up more. Felix’s eyes landed on the ghostly pale face of Jisung. Lix’s eyes lost the sleepiness and looked on with concern. 

“Sungie, you look pale, like really pale. Are you getting sick?” Lix frets while he gets up, pushing his duvet to the side to free himself. He’s by Jisung’s side in an instant before he could respond, and he puts the back of his hand against his forehead. Jisung pushes the tiny hand off his head, grimacing. 

“I’m fine Lix, I’m just a little tired, that's all,” Jisung tries the persuade Felix.

“Are you sure?” Felix asks.

“I’m sure, don’t worry about me.”

“It’s hard not to,” Felix sighs and moves to sit on the bed next to Jisung. He presses himself into Jisung’s side, Sungie wrapping an arm around Felix. They rest their heads against each other peacefully. Neither of the boys want to get up and start their day, even if they have a lot of work to do today. They had a concert coming up and they needed to rehearse everything for the next couple days, to make sure everything is perfect. It was a lot of hard work, and they didn’t have the energy at the moment. So there they sat, waiting for one of the members to get them. They wish they could stay like this forever, but they can’t sadly.

Within the next few minutes, Chan pokes his head in to let the younger boys know that they need to get up. 

“We have a lot of things on the schedule,” Chan began, “dress comfortably, okay? See you downstairs.”

“Okay hyung,” the two said simultaneously, like they had practical twin telepathy. Chan just smiles warmly at them. 

“Creepy,” Chan jokes and pretends to shiver. Felix and Jisung giggle like little kids.

Chan slowly backs out of the room and closes the door, Felix and Jisung still laughing.

“Should we get up now?” Felix asks, turning to Jisung. He just groans in response, going limp against the younger Aussie. Felix giggles and pushes against Sungie. 

“Sungie! Get off me!” Felix whined with a smile. Jisung finally gets up off him. 

The two get up and start getting ready for the day. They talked, joked, laughed, and the unknown texts were forgotten from Jisung’s mind. 

It’ll be okay Jisung.

Right?

The boys were all at the dance studio, going over choreography and such. They worked until exhaustion and until things became more perfect.

Most took a break, but Hyunjin, Minho, and Jeongin. The older two were helping Jeongin, as the youngest was struggling a little bit.

Jisung wanted to leave the stuffy dance studio and get some fresh air. The older hyungs didn’t want him going alone, Chan decided to go along with him. He too wanted to get outside for a few minutes. Jisung smiled and the two left the studio. They sat down on a couch in the lobby of the building. Jisung brought a water with him, he took a few sips. Chan had an arm around the younger and held him close. Jisung rested his head on Chan’s shoulder.

“How are you holding up honey?” Chan asks softly.

“I-I’m okay,” Jisung replies with a sigh. He looked away, out a nearby window. He watched the cars drive by as he relaxes into Chan. Chan rubbed the youngers back in a soothing motion. Jisung closes his eyes. Chan sways side to side with Jisung.

A few minutes later, Sungie opened his eyes slowly and looked out the window. But something caught his eye. Jisung saw what looked to be a man wearing a hoodie over his head, staring right at him. The man didn’t move, just watched.

Jisung jumped up out of Chan’s arms, backing away from the window. Chan got up too.

“Jisungie-ah? Honey? What’s wrong?” Chan’s voice sounded beyond worried. Jisung couldn’t speak, he just raised a shaking hand and pointed out the window. Chan looked out and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. The man had left before Chan could see.

Chan looked back at Jisung frantically, “What? What did you see?”

“A-A person, O-outside. He was w-watching me. I-I swear!” Jisung was shaking so badly. Chan places calming hands on Jisung’s shoulders.

“No ones out there sweetheart. It’s okay,” Chan pulled the younger to his chest, “you’re okay”

Jisung whimpers in fear.

“Shh, Hyung’s got you,” Chan soothes, “let’s get you back to the others.” 

Chan is able to lift the shaking younger up. Jisung wraps his legs around Chan’s waist and buries his face into the elders neck. As Chan carries and comforts him, Jisung looks out the window as they walk away. His face finding the elders neck again.

Once the pair got back to the dance studio, Everyone turns to look and welcome them back. But when they’re met with Jisung shaking in Chan’s grasp, they’re quick to ask if he’s okay, and what happened. 

“Sungie-ah thought he saw something and is a little spooked,” Chan softly says to the others. “He’ll be okay in a moment, he needs a little bit of time to calm down.”

Everyone nods reluctantly, they start to go back to practice. They all keep looking back at Chan and Jisung as they stretch. 

Chan goes to set Jisung down but the younger refuses to be let go. He whines and holds on tighter. 

“Alright Jisungie-ah, I’m not gonna let go, it’s okay,” Chan coaxes as he sits down on the floor with Jisung now sitting on his lap. The younger stays attached to him. Chan rocks Jisung back and forth in an attempt to calm him. If Jisung was pale that morning, he looked like a sheet and was beyond terrified. Something in Jisung’s head told him all this was connected. Running into that guy, getting the unknown texts, now seeing scary figures outside of his work? And all within two days. It’s like, everything is slowly getting worse and worse. Starting off small like snow down a hill, and it will soon become an avalanche. And Jisung, well, he’s just waiting for it to happen.

Jisung slowly started to calm down, the rocking slowing down. Chan looks down at Sungie and smiles sadly at him. 

“Jisungie-ah, do you think you can practice a bit more? Or do you need to go home?” Chan quietly inquires.

“Mm-mm,” Jisung shakes his head and his bottom lip wobbles. “H-Home.”

“Okay, home it is. I’ll see if I can get everyone a chance to go home early alright?”

“O-Okay,” Jisung mumbles. Chan realizes the younger isn’t going to let go of him anytime soon. He sighs, getting up with Jisung still in his hold. Chan quickly goes to search for a manager he could persuade easily. 

Chan’s eyes landed on one and he rushes over to him. This manager cares a lot about the boy’s well beings and is a generally caring person. The managers face melds into one of concern when he sees the look on Chan’s face and Jisung held tightly in his arms. 

“Chan-ah? Jisung-ah? What’s the matter?” The manager queries.

“Manager-nim,” Chan greets. Chan continues, “Sungie-ah here isn’t feeling too well and we’re all worried sick for him. We’ve also been working extremely hard and I think it’s enough for today. Is it possible we can the rest of the night off?”

“Chan-ah... I know you’ve been working so hard, but I’m not sure,” The manager says uncertainty. Chan just hits the older man with a pleading look of desperation. 

The manager, and his compassionate heart, succumbs and agrees. “Alright, I think I can get you all the rest of the evening off, I’ll get some people to drive you, they can probably get here in 15 minutes. So hurry please.”

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Chan attempts a bow, the manager laughing at how ridiculous it looks. 

“You two better get going, and, I hope you feel better Jisung-ah,” the manager says.

“Tha’k y’u,” Jisung mumbles out graciously. The manager waves them off as he pulls out his phone smoothly, making a call. 

Chan brings Jisung back to the dance room. “Hey, everyone,” Chan starts as he walks in. “We have the rest of the night off, start wrapping things up okay?”

“Really?” Jeongin smiles and bounces up and down. “Thank god!”

They all make their way to their bags and start packing things up. Hyunjin takes the liberty of packing up both Chan’s and Jisung’s stuff after he finishes with his own. He is able to handle his own bag and Jisung’s. He asks for help with Chan’s.

Jisung still refused to let go, everyone wasn’t that surprised though. They know how clingy he naturally is, but when he is scared, sad, happy, e.t.c, he becomes a human octopus. He once held onto Minho for an entire day when he fell ill a few months ago. The thing that the others were surprised about is how Chan was able to handle it, being able to hold an entire person for almost two hours. But, Chan would do anything to make the other members comfortable, especially the Maknae line. He’s such a momma bear. 

When about 15 minutes had passed, Chan lead them out to where the two cars were. One could sit five of them the other would fit four. Chan, Jisung, Felix, and Changbin took the four seated car. Chan had to convince Jisung to let go, he whined and complained but Chan was able to maneuver him to sit in the seat next to him. The older aussie buckling him as he pouted. Changbin and Felix looked on from the back seats with sad expressions. They hated to see him so scared. It made them feel helpless to aide him. Jisung reaches over the small gap between seats and grasped onto Chan’s hand. He reciprocated with a tight grip, squeezing the smaller hand. 

It’s okay Jisung, it’ll get better.

A few days later and all of Stray Kids were getting ready to go on stage for a big sold out venue. Everyone was buzzing with excitement and pent up nervous energy. They were getting finishing touches on hair and makeup. 

“I’m so excited to see stay today!” Felix say as his excitement boiling over. 

“Yeah, me too!” Jeongin piped up, “we worked really hard, they’ll like it for sure!”

The hyung line looked at Felix and Jeongin and, god, their happiness was contagious, no one couldn’t smile at them. 

When everything was ready, they all took a deep breaths and left the dressing room, before going onstage and performing their hearts out. Needless to say, it was amazing.

After the show they were getting cleaned up and talking quietly. Exhaustion crept up on them, then hitting them like a bus. All the worry that day finally coming down, another concert done flawlessly. 

Jisung sat on one of the couches shifting uncomfortably, despite him being in his change of clothes. Jisung tapped the floor with his foot, he believed he could wait to use the bathroom at home. When he hit his breaking point he called out to Chan, “Hyung? I uh... need to use the restroom. Like, right now..”

Chan looked up from his phone as he sat on one of the plush chairs that were strewn about. Chan seemed to go through a quick inner conflict before answering. “Of course Sungie-ah, the bathroom’s down the hall, be quick though. We’re going to be leaving soon.”

Jisung nodded and stood up quickly, he open the door of the dressing room and sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom. He didn’t think much before, he just used the restroom. After he was done he looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. Something felt off. Like something was about to happen. The feelings felt like a rock in his stomach. He felt sick. He tried to calm himself down as he dried his hands. Over the past few days, a few things happened between his supposed stalker and himself. He got messaged on their shared Twitter and Instagram from weird, new accounts. And they were from the same person. They must have been from that guy. Jisung was quick to block the account and he tried his best to take his mind off it. He didn’t tell his hyungs, he didn’t want them to worry anymore than they already have. Jisung sighed. He backed away from the mirror as he had been staring for a little while. He stepped to the bathroom door and opened it, he walked out, but he then bumped into someone. Jisung was about to apologize until he looked up, and was face to face with that creep from a few days ago. He choked back a scream and quickly backed up a step.

“Hey there,” the man spoke, the same sinister smile appearing on his face, it was sickening to Jisung.

“How-How did you get in h-h-here,” Jisung’s voice shook and he became paralyzed with fear. 

“Oh well, I have my ways,” The terrifying man replies.

Jisung took another step back, but the creep just took a step forward. “You-you s-shouldn't be here, y-you n-need to l-leave. N-Now.”

“I don’t think I’ll be leaving so soon,” just then the man reached out and grabbed onto Jisung’s arm pulling tightly. This time, Jisung did scream.

“Help!” Jisung cries. “Hyungs!”

A hand slaps over the youngers mouth silencing him immediately. 

“Shut up kid,” he growled as he began dragging Jisung toward the nearest exit. Sungie’s heart pounded out of his chest and tears flooded down his face. He fought as best as he could, but the other was just too strong. Jisung wanted to throw up, he wanted him to let go, he just wants his hyungs. Jisung heaved muffled sobs.

They were right by the exit, Jisung cried and fought harder, until, he heard a strong commanding voice. “Let him go you sick fuck!”

The grip loosens slightly just by the growl in Chan’s voice. But, the slight weakening in strength was enough to let Jisung break away. Jisung scrambled away as best as he could as he choked on heartbreaking sobs. 

Chan was quick to collect his child, holding him close. Security must have heard all the commotion and was quick to move, they went and grabbed the creep. He tried to get away but the three security guards were much stronger in comparison. The others appeared and were about to approach Chan and Jisung before Woojin stopped them. It was obvious Jisung needed a moment and to not be overwhelmed with too many people.

While the security apprehended the man they dragged him away from the members of Stray Kids.

Jisung continued to cry and sob uncontrollably, he shook violently. He just couldn’t get over the fact that he could’ve died. The moments of horror replayed like a loop in his head.

Jisung took a tight handful of Chan’s shirt. 

The boy was hyperventilating, and at this rate, was close to passing out. Chan rubbed his back, kissed his head, and spoke soft reassurances to him.

“Honey, you need to take a deep breath. You’re going to make yourself sick,” Chan hushes.

“Hyung, h-hyung..” Jisung whined pathetically. 

“Shh, shh, Hyung’s here. I won’t let you go, nothing’s going to hurt you. I promise. Hyung promises,” Chan soothes. Jisung whimpers but he starts getting a handle on his breathing. When he was starting to calm down, that was when Chan beckoned the others over. 

“Jisungie~ look your hyungs and dongsaengs are here, we’re all here for you,” Chan says as Woojin and Minho making their way over first. The rest of the Maknae line held onto each other shaking with fear too. Changbin tried his best to comfort them.

Minho and Woojin dropped down to the floor so Jisung could see them too without moving too much. 

“Hey sweetheart, it’s going to be okay baby. You’re safe now,” Minho says quietly, brushing sweaty hair from Jisung’s forehead. Jisung breathing hitched periodically.

Woojin wipes a few stray tears from Jisung’s face. He cooed sadly.

“Poor baby, Hyung’s are so sorry. We should have been more careful. We should have been observant. We’re sorry,” Woojin says as he rests his forehead against the youngers.

Jisung closes his eyes and breathes deeply. “It’s-It’s o-ok’y hy’ngs,” his breathing hitches, “not your f’ult.”

Woojin places a gentle kiss on his forehead and nuzzles his face before pulling back. Woojin heaves a melancholy sigh. They were so involved in the situation they didn’t notice a police officer make his way over to them. The security must have alerted them.

“Hello, sorry to intrude,” the Officer began as they all gave him their full attention, “but I'd like to ask a few questions as to what happened here if that’s alright?”

Everyone looked at Jisung and he sniffles then nods.

“Okay good, now, can you tell me what happened here tonight?”

“U-Uh, I was g-going to the bathroom, and that m-man w-was standing there. I a-accidentally walked into h-him. He started saying t-that he f-found ways t-to get I-inside. He t-then grabbed me. A-a-and started dragging m-me to the e-exit. C-Channie-hyung was able to scare h-him and I c-could g-get away,” Jisung finished and the officer wrote it all down.

“Did anything happen previously to this incident?” The Officer inquires.

Jisung nods, “y-yes, I s-saw him s-stalking me. I’m pr-pretty sure he attempted to c-contact me and s-such. It’s l-like e-everywhere I turned, I saw h-him. I was so s-scared.”

The other members look on in shock, they didn’t know any of this was happening. 

“It’s alright kid, with what you’ve told me, we can put him away for a long time. You won’t have to worry anymore. Have a good night everyone, take care,” The Officer says before he walks away. Some of the members murmuring soft goodbyes and thank you’s.

Once he was gone Jisung cuddled closer to Chan, whining for comfort. Chan hugged him tighter.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Chan asks softly.

“I-I didn’t want-want to w-worry you guys,” Jisung mumbles.

“Of course we would’ve worried for you, but it’s our job to do that. We love you baby and we want nothing more than to see you safe,” Woojin says and everyone except Jisung nods in agreement.

Chan nuzzles Jisung before saying, “How about we go home, Jisung’s had a long day.”

Nobody disagrees, they go get ready to go home.

When they were home, Jisung found himself in the center of a cuddle pile with all the members all around him. They were all touching him in someway, giving their reassurance. A mindless movie played in the background, no one really paid any attention to it. They focused all their attention on Jisung, comforting him still.

It was silent, a comfortable silence. A much needed silence, a moment to just relax with one another. Jisung finally getting to relax knowing that everything is going to be put behind him. He’s safe.

Jisung broke the silence with his small and soft voice, “Thank you again, all of you. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if Chan wasn’t there.” Jisung shuddered.

Chan pulls Jisung impossibly closer, “I’ll always be here for you, I’ll always protect you, all of us will.”

Jisung smiles his trademark squirrel smile, feeling safer than ever. He cuddles closer and sighs in content. He closes his eyes. Safe.


End file.
